Interviews
by Lorimlowe2
Summary: Ok listen i got really bored i ask that there be no bad reviews and please do R&R and also the title should also give u an idea about what the story is about ks? byes
1. Interviews from me!

Interviewing the pilots  
  
Ok here is how it work I will make up questions but if there are questions you want me to ask the pilots then tell me in my reviews or email me at animegurl55@yahoo.com and I will put them in the next chappy I get it in and yes my name is Lori  
  
Lori: Ok if you had to choose an animal what would you be?  
  
Trowa: A Lion  
  
Wufei: A wolf.  
  
Quatre: A cute little bunny  
  
Heero: A falcon  
  
Duo: I know I would be a Jaguar! (Ok had to put that in because it's our school's mascot yeah and back to the fic)  
  
Lori: If you could only kill one person who would it be?  
  
Heero: Relena  
  
Trowa: Relena  
  
Wufei: Relena  
  
Duo: Relena  
  
Quatre: Dorothy  
  
All: *stare at Quatre with raised eyebrows. *  
  
Quatre: She stabbed me!  
  
All: * Nod approvingly *  
  
Lori: What is your favorite food?  
  
Heero: Don't have one  
  
Trowa: Catharine's soup.  
  
Others: *Look at Trowa *  
  
Lori: what about you Quatre.  
  
Quatre: Tea!  
  
Lori: Quatre tea is a drink not a food  
  
Quatre: Oh yeah! Then Es cargo!  
  
Wufei: Steak.  
  
Duo: Chocolates and sweets!  
  
All: * back away from Duo slowly *  
  
Lori: Next question is * Looks at note cards * oh yeah what is your favorite movie?  
  
Duo: Endless Waltz! Because it's all about us!  
  
Quatre: Gone with the wind  
  
Lori: Hey that's a good book but the movies completely different!  
  
Quatre: Really?  
  
Lori: Yup you should read the book took my 6 weeks but you can do it ok now what about you Trowa?  
  
Trowa: Free Willy.  
  
Wufei: Karate kid 2  
  
Lori: So typical Wufei so typical  
  
Wufei: AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU WEAKLING!  
  
Lori: DON YOU YELL AT ME OR I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT * both settle down * what is yours Heero?  
  
Heero: Pearl Harbor  
  
Lori: Typical of you to typical of all of you  
  
All but Lori: * Glares at Lori *  
  
Lori: * sweat drop *  
  
Lori: OK next question is, what is your favorite type of cookie?  
  
Duo: All cookies!!!!!  
  
Lori: uh yeah Duo you're only supposed to have one but that's ok  
  
Duo: But I like them all!  
  
Others: * Sweat drop *  
  
Lori: ok who else is going to speak?  
  
Quatre: I like crumpets (I think those are cookies but if there not just sue me)  
  
Heero: Gingerbread  
  
Wufei: M&Ms  
  
Lori: Interesting  
  
Lori: and now our next question will be, what is the thing you want to do the most?  
  
Duo: Own all the chocolate in the world!  
  
Wufei: Cut off Maxwell's braid!  
  
Duo: NNNOOOO!! * Holds braid close to him *  
  
Lori: Not now Wufei.  
  
Wufei: ok  
  
Heero: I want to kill Relena!  
  
Trowa: Go back to the circus  
  
Quatre: Have a tea party!  
  
Lori: Ok our 7th question, what is the stupidest thing you ever did?  
  
Duo: Got Wufei mad.  
  
Heero: Screwed up a mission  
  
Quatre: Cried  
  
Wufei: Meet Duo.  
  
Trowa: Went undercover as an OZ personnel  
  
Lori: umm ok those were just a little weird because doing those things wasn't really that stupid * shrugs * but your choice.  
  
All: * glare at Lori *  
  
Lori: Whom do you want to beat the most at the moment and you get to beat the person now.  
  
G-boys: You! * All attack her *  
  
Lori: Ah help! * Gets beat up *  
  
Duo: I'm happy again!  
  
Quatre: Me to!  
  
Lori: Umm ok on to the next question, how do you think Relena should die?  
  
Heero: Poison her!  
  
Duo: shoot her  
  
Wufei: Kill her with my sword  
  
Quatre: Don't kill her  
  
Trowa: Barrie her alive  
  
Lori: I like that idea…a lot  
  
Wufei: Barton I admit I like it to.  
  
Lori: Should we Barrie Relena alive?  
  
Heero: yes  
  
Quatre: No  
  
Lori: Quatre why no?  
  
Quatre: because its cruel  
  
Lori: * pats Quatre on the head * you keep your pacifist ways Quatre you do just that  
  
Wufei: I vote yes.  
  
Trowa: Yes  
  
Duo: Heck yeah!  
  
Lori: Heero when were done with this do us all a favor and go Barrie Relena alive  
  
Heero: Mission excepted.  
  
Yay ok the first chappy is done and and and please no bad reviews and check out my other fics and I did this when I was extremely boered so sue me if it sucks anyways talk to u laters byes. 


	2. Ok from all u lovely people!!!!!!!

Interviews Ch. 2  
  
Lorim: Ok here we go with chapter 2 the first question is from Xamick "what is your favorite music??" Heero: I don't listen to music Trowa: Circus music Duo: Country!!!!!!!! Quatre: Heavy Metal!!!!!!!!! Wufei: Chinese and Japanese Lorim: * Pokes Quatre * You like heavy metal Quatre: Yeah and? Lorim: oooooooo that's just interesting * backs away from Quatre * and scary  
  
Lorim: Ok next question come from.Zero she asks, "Why doesn't Heero kill Relena?" Wufei: Kill Relena!!!  
  
Quatre: Wufei that's cruel Duo: I don't think Heero has the guts plus he thinks Relena is hot! Heero: I just don't ok * goes of and chases duo until the next question * Everyone but Heero: * sweat drop *  
  
Lorim: Oookkk next question comes from Xamick again she asks "what type of hair gel do u use and how long do u take on your hair" Heero: I don't use hair gel and my hair takes .5 seconds exactly Trowa: My hair takes 4 minutes and for all u people who think I buy my hair gel I don't I make it from Catharine's soup! Duo: Oookkk Trowa me I use suave hair gel and my hair takes my 2 hours. Quatre: My hair takes me 5 minutes with no hair gel  
  
Lorim Ok the next question is long so I am just going to paste this "all of you except duo- kins (bwahahahahaha nicknames!!)- what would your reaction be if duo ate all the candy in the world, then had Quatra drugged, and convinced him that he was just like pinky and Duo was th brain, and Quatra asked Duo what are we gooing to do tonight?, and Duo responed, Quatra what we do every night try to take over the world, then Quatre ended up saying sug and those things all night while they take over the world by making people go insane with thier insane giggling and laughing? (bwahahahahahaha behold the power of sugar bwahahahahahahahahahaha) All: * sweat drop * Trowa:.... Wufei: whoever wrote that must be an onna and a weakling Heero: I have no comment Lorim: Wufei don't be so mean!  
  
Lorim: Ok the next question is "Why don't they cook Relena that sounds better" Wufei: Whoever asked that is also a weakling and an onna! Because all Onnas are weaklings!!! Lorim: that's mean Keith!!! Keith: * appears with a blue flame in the palm of her hand * What?! Lorim and Keith: * gang up on Wufei protesting what he said * Duo: That does sound good. Heero: No it doesn't Trowa: . your all crazy Lorim: * speaks while chasing and beating up Wufei * That's all for now folks! 


End file.
